Love is a Many Splendid Thing
by XdearestX
Summary: The boys meet a mysterious girl, and one of them fall in love with her. But is she what she seems?
1. Oh, no. It happened again.....

1 Love is a many Splendid Thing! Part 1  
  
The boy formally known as the perfect soldier awoke groggily. His head hurt and had no memory of the night before. This was not the first time this has happened; in fact it had been going on for a couple weeks. Heero looked around his dark, neat, and orderly room and sighed. This was going to be another long day.  
  
After the normal morning routine, the eighteen-year-old brunette finally made it downstairs where he found Quatre, Trowa, Wufei, and Duo doing their normal morning routines as well.  
  
"Good Morning, Heero," the blonde said cheerfully  
  
"Hn," was the response.  
  
"Bad nights sleep again, ne?" Trowa inquired even though he knew the answer.  
  
The Chinese boy nodded to Heero, who in turn nodded back. It was quiet. Too quiet. Where was the loud annoying Duo?? Something was defiantly wrong. The braided boy arose from his seat and walked up to Heero, a mischievous grin unfolding on his face.  
  
"Did you have fun last night?"  
  
Heero was shell-shocked. What the heck was the baka talking about? Fun? Was there something he didn't know? These questions plagued him.  
  
"What are you talking about?" he fought to maintain his composure  
  
"Hahaha. Ha. That's funny Hee-chan. Don't think I didn't hear all those sounds coming out your bedroom last night! You naughty boy," he waved his finger accusingly at the confused boy. Prussian blue eyes lit up with fear then confusion.  
  
The tension was broken by a knock on the door. Quatre eagerly got up and ran to the door, taking a deep breath. In the doorway stood a young girl with long dark red hair and dark blue eyes. She was wearing a semi tight black strapless dress. The boys, they came into the living just… because they can ok! Their jaws (yes Wufei too!) fell to the ground.  
  
"May I come in?"  
  
Duo was the first to recover. He rushed over to the door and shoved Quatre aside and let the girl in.  
  
"Aw, what brings you here, uh…"  
  
"McGregor. Charlize McGregor," Charlize finished for him.  
  
"Charlize McGregor, right! Welcome to our humble opposes!" Charlize paid no attention to Duo, and walked right past him. That name sounds familiar, Heero thought.  
  
Her scent sent chills up and down the braided boy's spine, and he liked it. Charlize seated herself on the large white couch, and rubbed her pale white neck in a seductive way.  
  
"I need your help."  
  
Please r&r! I hope ya'll like it! And if I get a some good reviews I'll write the next chapter (even though I'd writing it anyways…). Ciao- Mi Chelle 


	2. She loves who?

AN: Cliffhanger, ne? Sorry it took so long for the next chapter, I got grounded from my computer. But I'm back and working on Chapter three.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the G-boys but neither do you, but I do own Charlize McGregor.  
  
Oh well. I hope you like the next chapter!  
  
Chapter two of Love is a many splendid thing: She loves who?  
  
Charlize said the four words that got everybody's attention:  
  
" I need your help."  
  
"With what? You got a mission for us or something?" Heero said unhappily. It had been a couple years since he had said he would not kill again and now they were all preventers.  
  
Charlize shook her head slowly. "No. Not exactly. And I would prefer if you guys would stop looking at me," her voice rising in annoyance in the last words.  
  
"Whoa," Duo said quietly. "Easy girl…"  
  
What is with this girl? She must have an angle, she must, but what is it? No one barges in here and says 'I need your help' with a reason. Why can't I figure her our, Trowa wondered. Some thing inside the girl troubled him and he didn't know why.  
  
It seemed as if Charlize only paid any attention to Heero, like no one else was there. Heero noticed. While Wufei ranted on, and on about women being weak, she fought to not get offended. Man, how happy it would make Charlize if Wufei got a taste of his own medicine. They talked for hours, and Heero was beginning to warm up to her. Little did he know that Charlize had a bigger problem than what she was telling him.  
  
The wind and fog chilled Charlize's skin; she walked at a brisk pace to the popular nightclub, Pleasurez. She did not like the thought of going back to that hellhole, and hated the man who owned both it and her. He was the one who forced her to meet her soon to be saviors. Aww. She loved those five boys already, even though Wufei got on her nerves. As she walked closer to the tall building, Charlize dreaded the thought of going back to him.  
  
"Aww, my dear Charlize, you have returned," in the dim light we could see long strands of blonde hair shimmer. "How did it go?"  
  
Charlize's voice hardened, and she tired to act amused. "They didn't even know what hit them."  
  
"Good. And Phase I?" the man proved to be the one and only (dun dun dun) Zechs/ Milliardo Peacecraft.  
  
"Complete."  
  
"Good, good. And how about Heero?"  
  
Charlize found herself smiling at the name, and stopped. You stupid girl, the voice inside her head snarled. Remember what happened with the last one? Yes, she thought. The voice was referring to the first and last man Charlize fell in love with: Christen McGregor. He was a gorgeous boy, with jet-black hair and deep, loving blue eyes. Her master had a terrible obsession with her and had forbidden her to go out with anybody. For three wonderful months Christen and Charlize hid their love from him, those were the good old days, before her job got difficult. Her world revolved around Christen, and still does. But someone tipped off Zechs and to put it simply, Christen was never heard of again. Her whole world was turned upside down when news came about Christen. After his death, she changed her last name from Smiths to McGregor. Late at night she'd cry herself to sleep, for she never got over him. And the words that he had told her before his disappearance, "Please never forget about me, let me live on in your heart," haunted her. She could never forget Christen; he was the only man who ever loved her for her, something no man did. Regards of what she did for a living he loved her, and that was that mattered.  
  
"You wont have worry about him for awhile. Master? May I ask you something?"  
  
"Sure, what?"  
  
"Weren't you one of the preventers? Like Heero?"  
  
Zechs' face darkened. "Yeah, so?"  
  
"Why are you doing this? Aren't you supposed to stop people like you? Why this? Why now?"  
  
"Enough. Do I have to explain myself to you??"  
  
"Yes."  
  
The blonde man took in a deep breath. "If you must know, I am a preventer."  
  
What?! Charlize thought. How can you possibly be a good and a bad guy at the same time?? It is possible? I'm so confused….  
  
"That's enough questions for now. Your next client is here, and he's been here awhile. So you better hurry up! And get ready!" Charlize nodded, and ran off.  
  
Tina Wyoming, one of the other girls who worked at Pleasurez, helped Charlize dress. Tina was fitting a small white shirt and sweatpants.  
  
"Name," Charlize requested.  
  
"Harold Guyata. Age: 65. Single and a loser when it comes to love/women, so don't expect him to a good kisser. Shy, needs a strong and willing/stupid woman." Tina spoke of him as if he were nothing but a toy.  
  
Charlize laughed. "What. Now you're saying I'm stupid/gay? Anyways, his type is…"  
  
"Flaming Temptress."  
  
"Okie dokie."  
  
Meanwhile, Harold sat in the red velvet room, wondering when the infamous jewel would come. He was wearing a black tuxedo (its always best to make a good first impression Harold always said) that fitted his large belly. Maybe she'll like him. Naw, she's paid to act like she likes him. The thought saddened the brunette.  
  
After ten more minutes she finally arrived. Her long dark red hair lay majestically on her shoulders. Charlize was wearing a long blue dress, which showed off her curves, and the low-cut top half gave some cleavage.  
  
"I'm sorry to keep you waiting. I had to freshen up."  
  
"Keep me waiting? Isn't it in your job description that your supposed to keep lonely men like me waiting?" Harold chuckled.  
  
Charlize smiled and tried to laugh but no sound escaped her lips. Her heart felt like it was being pulled in every direction.  
  
"What would you like to do? I'm up for anything. New and outrageous! Though I don't really like standing, its not a very good way to make love, but of course that's your decision not mine." Her voice was dark and sexy. Here comes the hardest part, she thought.  
  
"Standing? Never tired it before, if you don't like it we won't try it…"  
  
"No!" Charlize shrieked, her arm outstretched as if to stop traffic. Zechs would have her head on the platter if she didn't do what they wanted her to do. Harold froze and stared at her. "If you want to stand we will," her voice returned to the seductive tone.  
  
"But. I? Ok."  
  
Charlize inwardly braced herself for what was about to happen, it was so hard to make love with another man after having made love with Christen. Harold slowly walked toward her, his heart pounding with each step; this is it, I finally am going to get to sleep with the most beautiful woman on Earth, he thought.  
  
He embraced her, and they began to kiss. Tina wasn't kidding, when she made the prediction, this guy sucks! Charlize pretended to like the way he made love, by groaning and moaning.  
  
"Yes! Oh yes!"  
  
Her heart screamed for mercy, both mind and heart agreed; they wanted him. (AN: not Harold! But Christen, who from now on will be referred as him.)  
  
What is this? Harold thought as he wiped a tear from Charilze's face. He looked at the naked form beneath him; am I hurting her? He asked her, and she looked shocked. Maybe he shouldn't have said anything. Charlize laughed her seductive laugh, and pulled him close with a kiss.  
  
The moment Harold left, Charlize promptly threw up. She took a shower to rid herself of Harold for now.  
  
"Curse you Christen!" she waved her fist angrily at no one.  
  
She had to see someone and tell him her problems, her pains. She needed him right about now. One other person came to mind, although she played him like a fool, but he doesn't have to know that, right?  
  
  
  
I hope you guys liked this chapter, I know there wasn't much action with the G-Boys but rest assured that they have a big role! Read and Review peps.  
  
Lates: Mi Chelle. 


	3. Wrong move

Chapter 3: WTF are you talking about woman? Of Love is a many Splendid Thing.  
  
  
  
It was about 2:20 in the morning when Charlize knocked on the safe house door. When no sound was heard from inside the house, she picked the lock with a bobby pin and let herself in. Its very quiet in here, thought the red-haired dancer. Where could everyone be? She recalled that this place had been busy and full of life, and soon it would be still everyday once the boys leave.  
  
She found his bedroom soon enough. The door was closed but not locked, thank God.  
  
***********  
  
Heero could not sleep, his body was tired but his conscious mind was wide-awake. Something troubled him, every once and a while he would remember what it was. It troubled him that he could not figure out what Ms. McGregor wanted. Was she for real?  
  
His thoughts were interpreted by the soft shriek of the door. He instinctively grabbed his faithful handgun off his drawer. The feeling of being in constant danger returned, he no longer felt safe in the humble safe house. The moment the door opened he fired.  
  
Silence.  
  
He missed.  
  
In the after math Heero saw Charlize McGregor standing in the door, a river of blood flowing down her left arm. She did not move, and Heero noticed she was barely breathing. Oh no. A minute later, she collapsed onto the floor.  
  
Heero jumped off the bed and raced to her side. He made a mental note of all her vitals, and deducted that she was going to into shock. He had a choice; A) wake up the others and see if any of them knew how to treat shock. B) Call 9-1-1 and not bother explaining to the others. Neither of them were good enough. All Heero knew that if not treated a person could die of shock.  
  
"Mission Accepted. Plan A."  
  
***************  
  
Quatre, Trowa, Duo, and Wufei listened to Heero's plan. To be exact Duo sat on the couch in the living room watching Courage the Cowardly Dog, while Quatre watched over Charlize in dismay, and Trowa was the only one listening to Heero. Wufei was ranting on about how woman were weak.  
  
After ten terrifying minutes Charlize finally gained consciousness. She began to laugh when Courage screamed and his head got big and there was a hole in his tooth.  
  
"Christen loved this show," she said quietly.  
  
"Yeah? This Christen guy got good taste then," Duo smiled.  
  
"Yes, he did. I never understood why he loved this show, I mean its cute and everything but whenever it said something like Courage is coming up, Christen would go, 'Ooo! Yay! Its Courage!'," her expression changed from happy to sad, and this did not go unnoticed by Heero.  
  
"Who is Christen anyways?" he asked quietly.  
  
She didn't answer immediately. "Christen was beautiful," seeing their confused expressions she continued. "What I mean is Christen was the most beautiful man I'd seen, he was even more beautiful on the inside. He was so nice, and he had a sense of humor. And he was very talented. He was a poet/writer. The thing I liked about him the most was that he loved me. He didn't care, what I did for a living, he loved me, and that's what mattered. He promised me he wouldn't get jealous, but he did…" she put her face in her hands and sobbed.  
  
Everyone but Duo knew what she meant.  
  
"Why do you keep talking about this guy in past tense?" he pushed the subject despite the death glare he got from Heero, and protests from the rest.  
  
What is the matter with this guy? He's too dumb to be an ex-gundam pilot, Charlize thought. She would have to ask Heero about that. Her patience was just about to run for the hills.  
  
"Are you slow in the head?!" she screeched. "Past tense, think about it baka! What do you use past tense for??"  
  
Everyone face faulted. Duo hesitated; he hated being on the bad side of a woman. "Uh. Is this a trick question?" Heero fought not to laugh.  
  
Charlize narrowed her eyes, and shook her head very slowly. "Yes…what do you think?!?!"  
  
"Uh, no?" she nodded and mouthed continue.  
  
Suddenly, it hit Duo; the dude was dead! OMG was he stupid or what. Duo mentally slapped himself. A cheesy grin formed on his lips.  
  
"Hehehe. Man when God passed out the brains I really did say 'No. Thank you.' "  
  
"What happened to him?" Trowa asked quietly. "I mean how did he die."  
  
Charlize took in a deep breath to clam herself; she could not afford to breakdown in front of them. It would ruin everything. Hm, this man obviously meant a lot to her, wonder how long she's been in this fragile state. Heero noted.  
  
"It's been a year and a half since I left saw him," she began. "I'm not sure if he's dead or not. But as far as I know he has never been seen since a couple years ago."  
  
"And this is why you came to us." Heero didn't ask, he knew. She nodded, but stopped halfway; she did not know.  
  
"I guess…. Why do you ask?" she found her fatal mistake. "Damn. I shouldn't have said anything. Why did I do that? Am I really that upset about his death??" nobody knew.  
  
Damn, Charlize mentally cursed herself. "Fuck me," she mumbled.  
  
Duo volunteered, "I will."  
  
"Damnit Duo. Shut up, she didn't mean it literally," Heero growled, Prussian blue eyes shimmered with annoyance.  
  
"Gawd, sorry. It's not my fault," Duo retorted.  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"Nothin."  
  
"Nothing my ass. What did you say Duo."  
  
"Nothing my god. What's your problem? You never do this."  
  
"Do what."  
  
"This."  
  
"What the heck is this, Duo?" a little light bulb lit inside Heero's head." What's the matter Duo? Are you jealous?"  
  
The braided boy was shocked; this was not what he had expected. All eyes eagerly awaited for his next move. "J-jealous? Are you nuts? Why…why would I be jealous? You're my-uh, friend? Or at least you were? I'm so confused!"  
  
Heero just smirked. "I knew it."  
  
"Knew what?!?"  
  
"It."  
  
"What?? What? What it?" he gasped. "You think? You think that I…? No. No. You got it all wrong, man. Women for me only…" he turned to Charlize, eyes wide. 


	4. What? Relena???

Chapter 4 of Love is a Many Splendid Thing: What?!?  
  
Authors Note: I hope ya'll liked the last chapter! but this one hopefully will. Read and Review!  
  
  
  
The braided boy gasped and pointed wildly at the now confused red head.  
  
"You! Its you!" he shrieked. " I knew I've seen you before!"  
  
"What do you mean? I've never seen you before."  
  
"Yes. Yes I have. I walked into the strip club Pleasurez, the home of nighttime pleasures and I remember seeing your face on some of the posters. You're the most famous whore."  
  
Whore. Whore. The word echoed in Charlize's head. She was back in the days when Christen was alive; his voice filled her senses. Suddenly, she could see him, hear him, smell him, and even taste him. "I-I'm not a whore. I am a courtesan," her voice was weak and shaky.  
  
Silence. No one knew what to do or think. The uneasiness in the air sunk down upon them. A whore? Why am I so surprised? Heero thought. When she said he did get jealous, he didn't care what she did. What she did! It all made sense. It obvious she didn't like what she did, and it's true there was a difference between a whore and courtesan. But how was that possible? He realized that had been what was troubling him only hours ago.  
  
"What were you doing at the club anyways, Maxwell?" Wufei piped up.  
  
The tables had turned once again. "What do you think? I was feeling a bit lonely, so I decided to go to a place where I could forget my loneliness. Actually, my buddy Howard took me there. Apparently he's a regular. "  
  
"Howard Howard?" Duo nodded.  
  
"Why doesn't that surprise me? She tried to look up Relena's skirt once," Heero sighed.  
  
"Relena? The vice-foreign minister?" Charlize inquired.  
  
"Yes," he looked at his watch. "And she should be here soon."  
  
"What?!" the other four ex-pilots shouted.  
  
"You invited Hell-ena here? I thought you hated her," Duo shrieked.  
  
"Yeah, I guess you could say that. Actually, Zechs made me invite her. Something about making her happy."  
  
Charlize paled. This is just great; the master's sister is coming here! Did she know about what her brother did? She wondered if she should tell them the truth or not.  
  
"Um, you guys?" Charlize began cautiously.  
  
"Yes?" Quatre said sweetly. 


	5. Oh my God

AN: Sup ya'll! Sorry the last chapter was kinda short. Hopefully this one will be longer. Thanks DoraLea for everything!  
  
Chapter 5: OMG  
  
**~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~`  
  
Charlize hesitated; she didn't know whether or not she should tell them her secret. "……….."  
  
Duo and Quatre gasped. "YOU SOUND JUST LIKE TROWA!!!" they shouted in unison.  
  
"………………….?!?!?!?!?!" Trowa was shocked. (Translation: WTF are they talking about I do NOT talk like that!)  
  
"Yes you do you Trowa. Yes you do." Quatre said calmly.  
  
Heero and Wufei sighed, while Charlize watched the three in amusement. Pretty soon they would have forgotten what she said. But that was not to happen.  
  
Charlize felt a soft tap on her shoulder and whirled around, and was face to face to with big/curious Prussian blue eyes.  
  
"What were you going to say?" Heero asked softly.  
  
"Uh, uh. It's not important. Yea."  
  
This did not seem to satisfy the former gundam pilot.  
  
"Really, what is it. You can tell me anything."  
  
I wish, thought Charlize.  
  
Just then the doorbell rang. Quatre excused himself from the fight and opened the door. Standing in the doorway was Relena and Zechs.  
  
"HEERROO!!!" Relena squealed.  
  
"Relena, I'm in the same room as you-" the blonde locked him in her embrace.  
  
Charlize arched an eyebrow and decided she should leave. There was a big THUMP; Duo fell onto the ground with silent laughter.  
  
"Relena," Zechs said to his sister. "Have fun, and please try to act ladylike." She nodded.  
  
Zechs looked at Charlize, who instinctively looked down; Heero (he forced Relena off him) noticed. He (Zechs. AN: I'm confusing myself here) motioned for her to come to him.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"What are you doing here?" his voice was cold.  
  
Charlize tried to think up a good excuse, just then a shock of pain ran through her body. She didn't realize that she had a coat on, it smelled like Heero, her left arm was sore and hard to move, it felt sticky. Charlize glanced down at her fingers, which were the only things hanging out the black leather jacket; they were blood red. Zechs instantly grabbed her arm and roughly forced the sleeve up; there was silence. Everyone looked at the scene unfolded in front of them. Trowa put his hand on his chin in thought; they must know each other very well for her to simply let him touch her.  
  
"Milliardo! What are you doing?" Relena stood up.  
  
He ignored her. Milliardo gasped, there was a steady river of blood flowing down her arm. 


End file.
